Adbuction and Rescue
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: it's about an abduction by Freddie Roscoe he abducts Lindsey, Ellie and new boy Matthew then Matthew and Ellie become romantically linked and begin a relationship


The abduction and rescue Chapter 1 It was a cloudy, dull, coldish day in Hollyoaks village. There were only a few people around the village such as Simone as she owns Price Slice, Tom, Peri, Jade, Alfie and Nico all wrapped up warm as it was freezing out. Peri's teeth started to chatter Please stop that Peri Nico said with a hint of anger in her voice Sorry Nico I can't help it I'm bloody freezing muttered Peri Oh well you should have wore a thicker coat then shouldn't you Nico said in a sarcastic voice Nico I don't like the way your speaking to my girlfriend said Tom Whilst Jade and Alfie were listening to their music together all they could hear over the top of their music was Nico and Peri arguing. Alfie and Jade had enough of the arguing You two shut the hell up, all you ever do these days is bloody argue just stop shouted Jade with anger in her voice Sorry Jade said Peri Whatever sorry Jade said Nico in a sarcastic way After a few minutes the weather gradually got colder and colder, winder and winder so the teenagers all went into the Hutch to keep warm So what can I get you guys then said Tony in a polite manor Errrmm 3 cokes, 2 lemonade please Tony Alfie said Having a cold soft drink in this type of weather, I'll do you all a deal I'll make 5 warm mugs of coffee for the 5 of you on the house, how does that sound kids said Tony in a nice and chuckely manor All of the teens thanked Tony for the free coffees so they waited for them to arrive at their tables Not long after the weather started to calm down the central bus came and pulled up at the bus shelter and a new addiction to Hollyoaks village, young chap named Matthew got off the bus with his rucksack and small coat he looked very cold and freezing Matthew walked towards to Hutch and looked through the window and dreamed of food what was sold at The Hutch, after a couple of minutes of Matthew looking and dreaming at the menu Diane came walking up to him What are you doing, don't even think about robbing the shop or anything like that Diane said very nastily I. I. I. Wasn't even thinking about doing anything mrs said Matthew in a scared kind of voice Oh well move along then whoever you're Diane muttered beneath her breath So Matthew ran towards the Dog In The Pond and tried to find somewhere to hide and sleep as he had nowhere to sleep. As Matthew walked towards the pub he saw The Roscoe Brother's Garage and Daz Cabs so he thought he could find away into the garage as it was closed. Matthew walked across the car park towards the garage and a big white van can speeding near him and was close to knocking him over. It was Freddie who was driving the van and he slammed the breaks on WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, RUN ME DOWN shouted towards Freddie GET OUT OF MY WAY AND KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS Shouted Freddie But you tried run me down with your van said Matthew LOOK WHOEVER YOU ARE, DO YOU SEE ME CARE shouted Freddie with so much anger For a couple of minutes Freddie was shouting, shoving and grabbing Matthew by his coat and pushed him to the grow and kicked Matthew After hearing all the shouting outside Ellie who her dad Mac owns The Dog In The Pond went outside to investigate where was the shouting coming from Ellie walked outside and saw Freddie beating up Matthew OI I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE BUT LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE! Shouted Ellie As Freddie heard her voice and though he recognised her voice he looked up only to see the girl who he saw in Brighton on New Years You? Ellie said in Shocked and gasped Yeah Me, since when was you from Hollyoaks Freddie said walking towards Ellie I live in this pub my dad owns it replied Ellie Why was you in Brighton then Freddie asked in a confused way I was waiting for my mum, but she never bothered to turn up so I came home said Ellie Oh I see so do you know Lindsey Roscoe then muttered Freddie Yeah I've seen her come in the pub and around the village she works at Dee Valley oh course I know her said Ellie in her own cheeky way She's my wife and I want to kill her Freddie said in a violent way What has she ever done to you then Ellie said in a puzzled way Never you mind what she done I'm gonna kill her Freddie said yet again violently You can't kill someone just because you feel like it, well I wouldn't put it past you look what you've done to this poor guy he didn't deserve that did he Ellie said in an angry way SHUT IT NOW, WHERE'S LINDSEY Freddie said violently whilst walking towards Ellie Leave her alone Matthew managed to say in pain As Freddie walked towards Ellie he grabbed her dragged her to the van and he also grabbed Matthew by the back of his coat, as Freddie was shutting the dorrs and locking Matthew and Ellie in the back Robbie saw his brother and shouted his name FREDDIE IS THAT YOU! Shouted Robbie Freddie looked in Robbie's direction and ran towards the front of the van, he got in the van sped off nearly knocking down Neeta in the process Mac comes running out to attend to Neeta and shouts YOU FLAMING IDIOT! Shouts Mac Unknowingly his daughter is trapped in the van along with new lad Matthew Freddie drives to an undisclosed location and pulls over to sent a text to Lindsey From Freddie... To Lindsey... Where are you, meet me outside of the village I need to see you desperately As Lindsey was at work at Dee Valley University Hospital she couldn't use her phone as she was examining a patient After Lindsey had finished her examination on her patient she went on lunch and see the text from Freddie so she sent one back From Lindsey... To Freddie... Where are you I will meet you Lindsey unknowingly that Freddie is actually plotting his revenge on her for her trying to killed him From Freddie... To Lindsey... Meet me at the old abandoned petrol station outside of the village As Lindsey waits for the bus to the location Freddie told her to go, she's stopped by her sister Kim Where are you going asked Kim Me, I'm going into town probably for lunch or a spot of shopping replied Lindsey Oh cool can I come with you Lindsey? Asked Kim Kim, no you need to be in work said Lindsey in a scardish voice Ok do what you won't but please don't kill anyone when your in town whispered Kim Lindsey sarcastically looked at Kim and got on the bus to the location Chapter 2 As Lindsey is still on her way to the location she has a text off Kim From Kim... To Lindsey... Please, please I beg you Lindz I can't keep doing this, I can't keep covering for you, you've killed Rik, Will, Phoebe, Dylan, Mariam, Dr S'avrge you nearly killed Freddie please stop I love you I can't lose you xx Lindsey ignored Kim's text and put her phone back in her bag because she didn't want anyone knowing she is actually going to meet Freddie After a short bus ride Lindsey finally arrives at the location but there's no sight of Freddie until he grabs her from behind and pulls her around to where he parked the van with Matthew and Ellie inside Freddie let me go!, let me go! Lindsey said in fright No I'm gonna kill you like you tried to kill me I know your the hospitals Gloved Hand Killer I'm going to kill you Freddie said violently whilst strangling Lindsey Let me go please I'm pregnant let me go please Lindsey said in fright once again CAUSE YOU'RE, DON'T LIE TO ME Freddie Shouted As Ellie and Matthew are still trapped in the van they both heard Lindsey scream Who's Lindsey? Matthew asked Lindsey is a doctor at the Hospital in the village? Ellie answered Matthew's question Oh I see so why does this bloke want with her, I don't even know anyone around here I just arrived in the village not long again said Matthew I have no idea all he said is, he's going to kill her for some reason and oh right I know this isn't quite the right time but my name's Ellie Nightingale, my dad owns the pub Ellie said to Matthew My name is Matthew Robinson nice to meet you Ellie Nightingale replied Matthew Outside of the van Lindsey is still struggling to get away from Freddie clutches Matthew and Ellie hear her scream so they shout HELP US!, SOMEBODY HELP US! Shouted both Ellie and Matthew SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU OR YOU'LL BOTH BE NEXT! Shouted Freddie violently at Matthew and Ellie in the van Who have you got in there Freddie scaredly asked Lindsey Freddie grabbed two scarf from in his pocket and around his neck and tied one around Lindsey's eyes and one around her mouth Let me go Lindsey muffled Shut it and get in the van Freddie said in anger Freddie opened the doors of the van and forced Lindsey in the back where Matthew and Ellie were, they were shocked to see Lindsey but Matthew didn't know it was Lindsey because he's never met her. Freddie slammed the doors shut and locked them and got back into the van and sped off Ellie and Matthew untied the scarves on Lindsey, she burst in tears As Freddie was speeding and switching road to road to try and scare Lindsey, Ellie and Matthew are locked in the back of the van What's his real name Lindsey? Whispered Ellie His name is Freddie Roscoe (My husband) whispered Lindsey This is Matthew by the way Lindsey, he's new to the village and was nearly killed by Freddie twice whispered Ellie Nice to meet you Matthew said Lindsey Same to you Lindsey replied Matthew Matthew, Ellie and Lindsey whisper in fright so Freddie couldn't hear them what they were saying Freddie just let us all go screamed Ellie because the van swerved another car on the road SHUT IT WHOEVER THAT IS shouted Freddie Freddie just let us go, your gonna kill us all pleaded Lindsey SHUT IT LINDSEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FOR REVENGE shouted Freddie Ellie, Lindsey don't worry I'll try and find away out of this situation said Matthew As Freddie swerved another car he clipped the side of the on coming car, the van smashed into a wooden fence and start to roll down a hill and carried on rolling until it stopped at the bottom of the hill where an abandoned old farm house was. When the van was rolling down the hill Ellie, Lindsey and Matthew were thrown around the back of the van, Lindsey hit her head and she was unconscious, a heavy steel pole fall on Ellie's leg and trapped her, Matthew banged his head and he's was conscious but had a deepish cut across his head Freddie climbed out of the driving seat and poured petrol all over the van YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE shouted Freddie Matthew kicked the door open where Freddie was standing the swinging door hit Freddie and knocked him to the ground. Matthew got out the van Why are you doing this trying to threaten 3 innocent people said Matthew but struggled to get his words out due to the pain he is in 3 INNOCENT PEOPLE, I DON'T THINK SO LINDSEY IS A MURDERER shouted Freddie Matthew struggled but had enough strength to wrestle Freddie to the ground, they were fighting until Matthew reached out for the petrol can and hit Freddie on the head with it, when Matthew hit Freddie he rolled into a ditch Lindsey started to come round after being unconscious for a couple minutes HELP, HELP ME PLEASE shouted Lindsey whilst crying I can smell petrol where's it coming from said Ellie in fright Don't worry ladies I'm going to get you out stay calm said Matthew trying to open the other door Lindsey, Lindsey give me your hand Matthew said in a quick voice Matthew picked up Lindsey and carried her to safety What about Ellie she's stuck under a pole. Matthew ran back into the van tried his hardest to remove the heavy pole onto of Ellie's right leg Matthew please help me, I don't want to die, please help me cried Ellie Matthew managed to move the heavy pole slightly and enough room to get Ellie's leg unstuck Come on Ellie we need to get out of here quick worriedly said Matthew I can't move, I can't walk my leg is broken cried Ellie Matthew slided Ellie over to the doors of the van and the picked her up in a fireman's carry lift and ran over to where Lindsey was laying down on the grass. Freddie thinking that all 3 were still in the van so he lit the lighter and threw it at the van, in a couple of seconds the whole van set alight with a black blaze of smoke and a loud bang. Freddie still thinking all 3 are in the van so he ran off thinking he had killed Lindsey, Matthew and Ellie After a few minutes Ellie fell unconscious due to her leg and injures she had sustained ELLIE!, ELLIE!, ELLIE Wake up shouted Matthew We need to call for Emergency Services said Lindsey Wait there I will run up the hill to try and get a signal nervously said Matthew As Matthew ran up the hill he managed to track down and stop an ongoing car We've, we've been in an accident myself, a woman called Lindsey and a girl called Ellie, we need to call for an ambulance said Matthew in shock The ongoing driver of the car was Trevor, Grave, Esther and little Curtis OMG what Trevor call for an ambulance quick both said Grace and Esther Trevor rang for an ambulance whilst Grace and Esther went with Matthew to were Lindsey and an unconscious Ellie was but when they got to them Lindsey was unconscious for a second time What's your name asked Grace My name is Matthew we was abducted by a bloke called Freddie claiming to be Lindsey's husband and calling her a murderer replied Matthew After 10 minutes the Ambulance and the fire brigade turned up at the scene shortly followed by the police Matthew told the paramedics what has happened, as there were 3 casualties the paramedics asked for 2 more ambulances The paramedics got Ellie, Lindsey and Matthews on stretchers and carried them upto the 3 ambulances and rushed the 3 casualties strait to Dee Valley Hospital Shortly after Trevor, Grace and esther followed on Chapter 3 On route to Dee Valley and arrival What's your name asked paramedic 1 Matthew, Matthew Robinson said Matthew Do you know the other 2 casualties asked paramedic 1 Ermmmm not every well, only just met them but the older woman is Lindsey and the younger one is Ellie that's all I know replied Matthews struggling to breathe Now the 3 ambulances were only 3 minutes away from Dee Valley Hospital Lindsey regained conscious once again The 3 ambulances finally arrived at the hospital only to be greeted by Kim, Tegan and Celine the first ambulance was Ellie and Tegan was shocked to see it was Ellie OMG it's Ellie Nightingale, someone called her dad Mac said Tegan The second and third ambulances arrived Kim opened the second ambulance only to find her sister Lindsey OMG Lindsey what's happened to you, quick get my sister in A&E screamed Kim The third ambulance was Matthew and Celine helped the paramedics into A&E This is Matthew Robinson aged 21 with a major cut on his head, he managed to get the other 2 casualties free from the van Paramedic 1 and 2 Right cubical 3 please said Celine with a slight smile on her face as the paramedic are calling Matthew a hero After a couple of hours Lindsey, Ellie and Matthew were being examined by doctors, Kim wanted to help with her sister but she couldn't At the Nurses' station Tegan, Celine and Kim are checking in the 3 casualties and the corridor door bursts open and Mac, Alfie, Nathan and Rachel along with Joe bursts through the door All of them shout WHERE'S ELLIE!, WHERE'S LINDSEY!, WHERE'S ELLIE!, WHERE'S LINDSEY! Shouted Mac, Nathan, Alfie, Rachel and Joe Celine and Tegan tried to explain where Lindsey and Ellie were but Mac, Nathan, Alfie, ect... Were still shouting PLEASE LET ME SPEAK! Tegan Shouted All was quiet Lindsey is being examined, Ellie has been rushed into surgery to refix her right leg and stop the bleeding and there was a third person involved he saved Lindsey and Ellie whilst badly injured himself said Tegan Who's the third person involved asked Mac and Joe As you know Joe we can't give that information out about a patient said Celine After 4 hours in surgery Ellie comes out of theater and was send to Intensive Care Unit Mac and Nathan went to go to see her in 'ICU' Mac looked at his lifeless daughter and fell to the floor I can't loose my beautiful daughter cried Mac Dad she's troublesome but she is a fighter she'll pull through said Nathan clutching onto his Dad Your right son I just can't lose her said Mac whilst bursting in tears Downstairs Kim went into the private room where Matthew was recovering from his head injury, Kim stood at the side of the hospital bed where Matthew was laying Hi, said Kim Hey nurse, said Matthew Thank you for saving my sister Lindsey for what you have done for me saving her I owe you my life I can't thank you enough said Kim nearly in tears Nurse Butterfield you don't owe me anything said Matthew concerned about the nurse Call me Kim and I do you saved my sisters live I can't thank you enough cried Kim Kim, I done what anyone else would have done said Matthew still concerned for Kim What happened, how did it happen asked Kim Well I was just minding my own business because I myself are new around here, I was walking across the car park where the garage and cab company is and a white van nearly ran me over, the guy got out of the van and started to push me about said Matthew What did this bloke look like asked Kim He had a lot of tattoos, short hair, beard, a leather jacket but he had a tattoo on his chest replied Matthew Oh no that sounds a lot like Freddie Kim said in shock and gasped Yes that was his name Freddie said Matthew Oh no, he's evil, then what happened kim asked in shock He then grabbed me and that girl Ellie into the back of the white van and took us somewhere, that's when he got your sister Lindsey said Matthew How did you all get injured ask Kim in constantly shocked He crashed into a car, then a wooden fence, we all rolled around the van, I wrestled him to the ground as he was about to set the van on fire with us inside said Matthew starting to shake in fear Calm down Matthew stop shaking said Kim trying to comfort Matthew as they both comforted each other How is your sister and how's Ellie are they going to be ok, please say they're ok said Matthew in a worried state Lindsey's going to make a full recovery and Ellie had to be rushed into theater she broke her right leg and she was bleeding internally but the surgery was successful said Kim That's good, thank god for that said Matthew Matthew was discharged from hospital 3 days later, Lindsey was still in hospital and Ellie was still in recovery Chapter 4 Matthew meets a new friend The 3 days Matthew spent in hospital when he was discharged from Dee Valley he searched around the village for somewhere to sleep, he found a bench on the City wall, He spend 2 days on that bench it was freezing, all he has was a small thin jacket and a rucksack. It was a a Saturday morning a young teenage girl walk past Matthew twice, that day. Once going to the chip shop and the other walking home. But earlier that day Diane walked passed him then went into The Hutch to go and help out Tony. She walks in the Hutch Tony did you know there's a smelly tramp on that bench on the City wall said Diane Diane you can't say that about someone who hasn't got a warm place to sleep said Tony Well he shouldn't be homeless then should he, it's his own fault said Diane in the nasty way she speaks to people Oi Diane I was homeless at one point well several points in my life said Ste in anger Well who's fault is that said Diane nastily again Later on that day that teenage girl walked passed Matthew again with a big bag of chips, a bottle of water and in a chip shop bag The teenager sat down on the next bench to Matthew Hey there said the teenage girl Umm hey there sorry I will move on said Matthew in an upset state No, no don't, my names Chardonnay-Alesha said the teenage girl in a happy way Oh ok nice to meet you Chardonnay-Alesha said Matthew starting to have a small smile on his face Your homeless aren't you said Chardonnay-Alesha in an upset way Yes, yes I am :( I haven't eaten for 6 days now since arriving here said Matthew with his stomach rumbling Oh so you've just arrived in the village, what's your name asked Chardonnay-Alesha My name is Matthew, nice to meet you replied Matthew I could tell you haven't eaten for a while I seen you this morning said Chardonnay-Alesha Yes I saw you and this blonde woman said Matthew in hate to the blonde woman (Diane) I only went to the chip shop for a burger, I saw you this morning could tell you haven't eaten so I brought you a bag of chips and a bottle of water said Chardonnay-Alesha handing the bag of chips and water over How much do I owe you for those, I only have £2.00 left said Matthew in embarrassment You owe me nothing my friend, I could tell you haven't eaten so I wanted to help said Chardonnay-Alesha with a big smile on her face that she helped out her new friend Matthew As Chardonnay-Alesha and Matthew sat at started sharing the chips Alfie walked passed and looked at the bandage around Matthew's head. Alfie approached Chardonnay-Alesha and Matthew Hey Chardonnay-Alesha who's this asked Alfie His name is Matthew, Alfie I've just met him and he's a new friend of mine now replied Chardonnay-Alesha Hang on aren't the third person in that accident a couple of days ago with Doctor Lindsey Roscoe and my sister Ellie asked Alfie in a confused way Umm yes Alfie I pulled Lindsey and Ellie out of the van said Matthew Matthew thank so, so much for saving my sister's life said Alfie being thankful to Matthew for saving Ellie's life Your very welcome Alfie said Matthew MATTHEW'S A TOTAL HERO! Shouted Chardonnay-Alesha As Chardonnay-Alesha shouted and calling Matthew a hero, Diane came running out of The Hutch SHUT UP OVER THERE, KEEP THE NOISE DOWN I HAVE CUSTOMERS TO SERVE AND KEEP AWAY FROM THAT TRAMP shouted Diane from outside The Hutch OI SHUT IT BOG EYES DIANE Shouted Chardonnay-Alesha Hey Miss McQueen I'll be telling your mum about what you just called me and that you're hanging out with a tramp said Diane in anger Go on then tell my mum she'll only say the same thing #DianeHutchinson is #BogEyes said Chardonnay-Alesha to wind up Diane After Diane was upset what she had just been called Matthew, Chardonnay-Alesha and Alfie finished off the chips but kept the bottle of water only for Matthew because he needs fluids Would you like to come and see my sister in hospital, Matthew she's sitting up, she may want to thank you for saving her life said Alfie Would that be ok though Alfie I don't want to intrude in anything said Matthew It's fine mate, come on let's go and see her replied Alfie with a smile on his face As Matthew, Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha went off to visit Ellie in hospital Matthew made a quick stop to get a flower as he only had just £2.00 on him then they went to the hospital. Matthew, Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha Got to the hospital and they bumped into Kim and Celine Celine look it's Matthew Robinson the new lad on the village and already a local hero said Kim in so much pride There's only one Matthew Robinson, he's the new lad on the village, he's the new Hollyoaks local hero there's only one Matthew Robinson and he has a good vibe and he's a hero slightly chanted Celine We're here to see my sister Ellie said Alfie Ok well go up and see her she's now on ward 2 upstairs said Kim All 3 of them said thank you to Kim and went up in the lift to ward 2, to go and see Ellie. When Alfie, Matthew and Chardonnay-Alesha got out of the life they walked to ward 2 and saw Mac, Nathan and Rachel Dad, Nathan and Rachel is this Matthew. He's the one that saved Ellie's life. Would it be ok if he went to see her said Alfie as he introduced Matthew to his family Matthew come here as Mac walked towards Matthew to hug him and say thank for saving his daughters life I have brough your daughter Ellie a flower and I hope she gets well soon Matthew said in a shiver as he spend 2 days in freezing cold weather Are you ok mate Nathan asked in worry to Matthew Yes I'm fine just cold Matthew replied to Nathan He's been sleeping rough for so long Mr Nightingale said Chardonnay-Alesha in worry about her new friend Oh no well Matthew would you like a warm place to stay, get clean, eat and sleep said Mac in worry of what he's just heard I'm not sure Mr Nightingale replied Matthew It's the least we can do Matthew you save my daughter's life so go in a see Ellie. Btw the Matthew call me Mac said Mac with a huge smile on his face Only if you're sure Mac replied Matthew with a smile on his face As Mac opened the door to Ellie's private ward to let Matthew in to see her, Ellie instantly smiled at Matthew Chapter 5 In the hospital ward room with Matthew and Ellie Hey, Matthew said Ellie in delight Hey, Ellie, how are you replied Matthew I'm tired, in pain but I'm fine said Ellie Oh would you like me to leave said Matthew in concern for Ellie No, no of course not Matthew, you save my life, if it wasn't for you me and Lindsey wouldn't have been here now. Is that flower for me asked Ellie with a smile Yes, yes it is the flower is for you replied Matthew in delight After a couple of minutes Matthew and Ellie were talking but it was obvious he had a spark for her after just meeting her a couple of days before. Mac walked in and looked at Matthew Are you ready now Matthew, my other son Nathan and his girlfriend will take you back to the dog to get you cleaned up said Mac with a huge smile whilst looking at the lad you saved his only daughter's life Dad does Matthew after to go, can't he stay with us for a couple of weeks when I get out of here I want to thank him properly, give him a job please dad asked Ellie pleading with her dad Ellie, I've already asked him to stay, after what he has done saving your life I need to repay him somehow said Mac looking at his daughter then to Matthew Thank you, thank you so much Mac and to you Ellie said Matthew in delight Matthew and Mac got up and went towards the door, said their goodbye for the night to Ellie, Mac kissed his daughter on the head but all Ellie wanted was to ask for a hug from Matthew Matthew, before you go can I have a hug goodbye asked Ellie with a smile on her face Yes, of course Ellie replied Matthew in delight because he has a spark for her When Matthew lent forward to give Ellie a hug goodbye for the night. Mac, Nathan, Rachel, Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha all smiled Awwwww how cute all of them said with a smile on their faces Matthew and Ellie looked at all of them outside the room and smiled at them but then looked back at each other and smiled at each other Is there a spark forming there between Ellie and Matthew. Matthew, Mac, Nathan, Rachel, Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha all left the hospital and went to The Dog In The Pond Chardonnay-Alesha walked home and told her whole family about her new friend and what he had done As Matthew was now clean, warm and was hydrated Mac called him downstairs in the kitchen so he went down When Matthew went into the kitchen Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie were standing there smiling but Matthew felt a little uncomfortable Matthew we all thank for what you have done for Ellie and she's right. Would you like a job working here in the pub said Mac with a smile on his face Umm yes I would love a job here replied Matthew in delight As Matthew, Mac, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie were all happy and celebrating Matthew's new job, also what he did for Ellie. Neeta walks in and gives Mac a kiss, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie a hug and in confusion looks at Matthew Who's he Neeta said in confusion and questioning Mac This is Matthew the lad who saved Ellie and Lindsey Roscoe replied Mac with a smile on his face Oh your Matthew, thank you for saving Ellie's life, I'm Neeta by the way. I hope my Mac has given you a job here said Neeta Nice to meet you Neeta and yes Mac has given me a job here said Matthew with a smile and shaking Neeta's hand Actually Neeta it was Ellie's idea for Dad to give Matthew a job said Nathan in delight As the Nightingales and Matthew get ready to open up the pub for the villagers Nathan opens up the camping bed on the floor in Alfie's room for Matthew to stay. Mac tells Matthew to start with just collecting glasses to start with but unknowingly to Mac, Matthew is actually an amazing cook He went into the back kitchen were Neeta and Rachel were cooking the days menus Neeta was struggling with one of the dishes as it were turning out properly so Matthew walked over to her as he could see she was stressing about it Would you like any help Neeta asked Matthew Yes please Matthew replied Neeta in a sigh of relief As Matthew takes over Neeta from the dish she was struggling to make Neeta and Rachel are blown away with the result and taste a tiny bit of the dish Matthew had made so they both shout Mac to taste a bit of the dish What's this dish called asked Mac whilst thinking he's just tasted heaven It's my special recipe of beef marinated in chilli with marinated parsnip chips replied Matthew Well stuff working behind the bar Matthew would you like to be our new chef said Mac hoping Matthew would say yes Oh yes please Mac it's my passion to cook thank you I honestly won't let you down said Matthew who was shocked and amazed he has bagged himself a job of his passion Well that's sorted then Matthew, we'll leave you to do what your best at said Mac who was proud of himself and Matthew As the tables were filling up with the villagers wanting to see Matthew the new local hero thanks to Chardonnay-Alesha who told her family then it got around the village The whole pub was out of control chanting WE WANT MATTHEW!, WE WANT MATTHEW! Chanted the whole pub Mac, Rachel, Nathan and Neeta were struggling at the bar to calm the place down so Alfie ran to the back kitchen to get Matthew who was rushing to cook the menus of the day Matthew!, Matthew come quick said Alfie in a quick voice What's happened Alfie quickly replied Matthew as he had no idea what is going on Just come quick the whole place is out of control Alfie said Complaints already oh come on said Matthew thinking that the villagers have complained about his cooking Alfie and Matthew rushed to the bar and the whole place erupted and cheered for Matthew whilst Chardonnay-Alesha had a massive grin on her face because she proud of her new friend Matthew Quietly Diane was whispering to Tony While the who place was chanting Matthew's name and praising him Tony, that's the tramp who was lying on the bench at the City wall Diane whispered to Tony Diane think only just Tony heard her but she was wrong Kim, Celine, Tegan and Mercedes were standing behind her Oh Diane the bog eyes, so my daughter calls you, her friend maybe homeless but he saved two lives by risking his own life said Mercedes in anger Diane you should be ashamed of yourself he's a young adult himself risking his life for two people who live this village themselves said Tegan in anger Yes Diane you should be ashamed I'm feeling bad vibes from you, he saved to peoples lives you should be grateful it wasn't your children. He has very good vibes coming off him said Celine trying to be calm as what she just heard of Diane How could you Diane, one of the lives he saved was my sister, he risked his life for my sister and young Ellie Nightingale how could you even say that Kim said in anger attempting to strangle Diane but was pulled back by Tegan and Celine She isn't worth it Kim said Celine and Tegan trying to calm their friend down Tegan managed to fight her way through the crowd in the pub to get to the bar for Kim to try and calm her down after what Diane said about the new local hero Matthew Chapter 6 Ellie is discharged from hospital a few weeks later Ellie arrives home from hospital. Mac helps his daughter upstairs as she has a cast on her leg, she opens the door to upstairs to see a banner 'Welcome Home Ellie' with Neeta, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie waiting to greet her Welcome home Ellie they all said It's good to be home said Ellie in shock as she has just been surprised Welcome home darling Mac said to his daughter Where's Matthew though said Ellie in an upset way Unknowingly to Ellie Matthew was in fact behind the sofa waiting to jump out at her to welcome her home from hospital WELCOME HOME ELLIE Matthew shouted in surprise Ellie was so glad to see Matthew she was in shock of surprise though when Matthew jumped out Thank you Matthew it's good to be home, has my dad gave you a job yet said Ellie also turned to her dad Yes Ellie I've been giving a job by your dad, say hello to the new Dog In The Pound's new pub chef Matthew said by revealing his new apron YES! Thank you so much Dad said Ellie and hugging her dad Matthew gave a bunch of flowers to Ellie brought with his first ever wages Mac gave him There's are for you Ellie said Matthew handing her the bunch of flowers he had brought her Awwwww thank you so much Matthew but she really shouldn't have said Ellie in surprise and a tear running down her face They were brough with his first ever wage said Alfie Mac yet again helped his daughter up the stairs to her room with her flowers Matthew brought her in hand When Ellie and Mac got up the stairs to her room Ellie turned to her dad I really love these flowers from Matthew, dad said Ellie also hoping they were brough for another reason as well Do you want me to put them in water darling replied Mac Yes please Dad Ellie said whilst lying on her bed Anything else darling Mac said looking and smiling at his daughter Yes please dad, could you send up Matthew Ellie said with a smile As Mac when down stairs to put Ellie's flowers in some water and a vase, and told Matthew Ellie wanted to see him in her room and he also took the flowers back up to her Matthew knocked on Ellie's door Come in Matthew Ellie said Matthew went into Ellie's room Mac told me to bring them back up, where would you want them asked Matthew politely Over there on my dressing table please Ellie said nicely Over here Matthew asked Yes there, come sit down Ellie replied Matthew went to sit down next to Ellie on her bed and they starting talking Whilst down stairs Mac, Neeta, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie were discussion Matthew and Ellie Mac I think there's a romantic spark between Matthew and Ellie, Neeta was first to say Neeta I agree Mac was second to say We can see it as well, well if they do hit it off maybe he could tame her and stop her medling in peoples business Nathan and Rachel both said Hey that's our sister and your future sister-in-law your talking about Alfie said quickly to Nathan and Rachel Alfie we have to agree with Nath and Rach Neeta and Mac said to Alfie While upstairs Ellie and Matthew have been speaking for at least an hour so Mac, Neeta, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie all went upstairs and crowed around Ellie's bedroom door and listened in to Ellie and Matthew's conversation I have to admit it Ellie, I know we've only known of each other for about a couple of weeks but when I first looked into your eyes I felt a romantic spark between us Matthew said in a romantic way hoping Ellie feels the same, as well as looking at her Yeah your right we've only known of each other for about a couple of weeks but I have to admit it I do feel the same way about you Matthew Ellie said whilst looking into Matthew's big brown eyes Little did they know that actually Mac, Neeta, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie were listening in to their conversation outside Ellie's bedroom door I'm a little worried though Ellie Matthew worriedly said Why's that, is it because my dad Ellie suggested Yes, yes it is, now I have a new job I'm worried if Mac would sack me if he found out what I feel for you Ellie, he's your dad Matthew worriedly said while still keeping eye contact with Ellie Ellie's door flies open, Matthew jumps up to see everyone standing there at Ellie's bedroom doorway, Mac walks in and towards Matthew, this means Matthew is worrying so much Matthew do you have romantic feelings for my daughter Ellie Mac said in anger ( but really as a joke to see if Matthew will admit his feelings for Ellie) Umm yes Mac I'm sorry please don't sack me Matthew said in a worrying way Good that's what I wanted to hear, and Matthew are you kidding me I can't sack the local hero and my best chef could I, don't be silly make my daughter happy and you both have my blessing Mac said in a jokingly way and was happy for his daughter and her new boyfriend Matthew Oh dad, look what you did, he was worrying then but thank you Dad it means a lot, love you dad Ellie said Mac walks out of Ellie's room with a smile on his face and proud of his daughter, Neeta, Nathan, Rachel and Alfie go back down stairs. Now Matthew and Ellie are officially an item they share their first kiss on Ellie's bed Ellie goes strait onto here twitter and announces her new relationship EllieNighingale1 I am proud to officially announce me and MattyRobb7 are now officially together After a couple of minutes while Matthew has his arm around his new girlfriend he receives a text from his best friend Chardonnay-Alesha From Chardonnay-Alesha To Matty Hey, so glad you and Ellie are together, so proud of you my friend :) x Now that Ellie Nightingale and Matthew Robinson are now in a relationship they're very happy together and she her broken right leg fully recovered Diane is her usual horrible self and causing arguments with the villagers plus still hates Matthew Lindsey made a full recovery and her Gloved Hand Killer secret intact as Matthew and Ellie didn't believe Freddie Freddie is yet again on the run and planning to get at Lindsey another time Mac and Neeta are replanning to finally get married Chardonnay-Alesha is still proud of her friend Matthew The End! Thank you to my twitter friend Sarah for letting me use her character he created Chardonnay-Alesha


End file.
